


One Little Push

by Evasions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evasions/pseuds/Evasions
Summary: High schoolers Gabriel Novak and Charlie Bradbury are fed up of the sexual tension between Dean and Castiel, and decide to give them a little push into starting a relationship.





	One Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> My first high school!au  
> This is really short and is based off a comic by @monsterproblem on tumblr, which is unfortunately a no longer active blog.  
> It's rated teen and up audiences because of swearing every now and then.  
> Please excuse any typos that I've missed, I'm not the best when it comes to proof reading...  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! <3

A proud grin formed on Gabriel's face as he looked around at the posters plastered around the hallway. He knew he probably should've approached the situation in a different way, but he was known for causing trouble, and the sexual tension between his two victims was becoming too much for the candy loving high schooler to handle. He couldn't just sit back and watch his two friends make heart-eyes at each other for any longer.

"It's cool, right?" He smirked, turning to look at his best friend, who was stood beside him, nervously tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I dunno, Gabe..." Charlie Bradbury trailed off, "Some of these are pretty... _forward_."

Gabriel snorted and picked a piece of paper off the top of the pile in Charlie's hands, admiring it with a mischievous smirk, "Exactly! Sometimes you have to push people over the edge; I'm simply pushing them out of the closet."

Charlie looked down at the stack of papers in her hands, and then at the ones the two of them had plastered on the walls and lockers. They did it all over the school, and they were almost certain that Dean and Castiel had already seen them. "How did you even get approval for these, anyway?"

"I didn't," he winked.

She rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Remind me, again, why I'm friends with you?"

"Oh, shut up," Gabriel said playfully, putting some blu-tack on the back of the paper in his hands before pressing it on to the wall. "Samshine would approve."

"Yeah, but 'Samshine' isn't here. He's looking at colleges," Charlie pointed out.

"That's right," Gabriel grinned proudly, "My Sammy's going to Stanford!"

"Do you reckon he'd be as proud of you for putting these posters up as you are about him going to college?" She inquired, a single eyebrow raised.

"Of course he would be. He's been shipping our brothers for years," Gabriel shrugged. "And trust me, Charlie. This is going to work."

"Yeah, I know but," she gestured at the posters that had images of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak together, getting changed, " _Pornos?_ Seriously?"

"Well, it's not my fault they keep taking off their clothes around each other!" Gabriel protested.

"They're on the swim team!" Charlie explained to the golden haired senior, "Of course they're shirtless around each other!"

"Exactly!" Gabriel said, the proud smirk remaining on his features. "Charlie, we are going to make them _bang_!"

Charlie covered her face with her hand and looked down, "Oh, my god, I _do not_ know you..."

"But then again, Dean-o and Cassie are pretty dull..." he trailed off, a finger placed dramatically on his chin as he thought. "Especially Dean. The boy's got some _serious_ daddy issues..."

"Does he ever," Charlie agreed.

"But the sexual tension!" Gabriel exclaimed, "I'm not sure I can take it anymore, Charles."

"Tell me about it..." she replied, dismissing the nickname, "Yesterday, in the library, they spent two hours eye-fucking each other over books. It was unbearable. I thought I'd have to kick everyone out to let them have the room to themselves."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we need something bigger than porn and public humiliation..." the senior thought aloud.

"Wait, what if we--"

The redhead was interrupted by a classroom door slamming open so violently it smacked against the wall, followed by Dean yelling, "Damn it, Cas!" As he exited the classroom.

"Dean, I'm not done talking to you!" Cas called from behind him, following him out of the room.

"Yeah, well, I'm done talking to you!" He shouted back, shopping a short distance away from the door and turning to face the brunette, "And I'm going to _kill_ your brother!"

"Damn it, Dean!" Cas replied, stopping in front of him, narrowing his blue eyes, "What's this really about? Because from my end it's starting to feel like this isn't really about the posters!"

"Maybe it is!" Dean argued, "If you haven't noticed, we're pretty much _naked_ on more than half of them! And quite frankly, I think you should care a lot more than you do!"

"I do care!"

"Not enough!"

Charlie and Gabriel watched from where they were stood, their mouths slightly open as the exchange went down. They expected them to be pissed, but not at each other. It was too late to change the plan now, and all the teens could do was hope that the conversation didn't end too badly, and their friendship didn't end because of some inappropriate posters.

"And I wish-" Castiel started but cut himself off, "Pople shouldn't-" he cut himself off again with a sigh. "Nobody should look at you like that!" and then a quieter, " _Nobody else_."

"Like they've got permission or something, which they totally don't!" Dean shouted.

"I mean, it's not like I own you! It's not like we're dating, or a thing, like, not that I wouldn't want to, it's just you're not-! And I'm not-! No, what I mean is, I just-!" Frustrated by his lack of ability to form sentences, Cas decides that it's true what they say; actions speak louder than words.

He grabbed the lapels of Dean's jacket that he always seemed to be wearing, and pressed their lips together. Dean's eyes widened, and then before he even managed to process it all, he found himself closing them as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around his best friend's torso as Castiel tangled a hand in his dirty blond hair.

"I'm still going to kill your brother," Dean mumbled against Cas' lips.

Castiel shushed him but smiled slightly into the kiss.

Gabriel's mouth was still hanging open as he stared at them, not knowing how to react. Charlie, on the other hand, had a smile so big the Cheshire Cat would be jealous.

"Damn," the readhead commented as she watched two of her friends makeout, "That's super hot."

"They grow up so fast," Gabriel finally says, mock wiping away a single tear.

"So... are you gonna take the porno posters down?"

"Fuck no."

"Of course you're not..."

 


End file.
